Disney All-Stars Team Kart
Disney All-Stars Team Kart is an upcoming game for 2023 of the Disney movies and series. Game The game is simply like the Mario Kart series Sonic and All-Stars Racing series, and Team Sonic Racing. Story Mickey and the rest of the characters go on a racing adventure in teams. Characters ''Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy Goof *Pluto *Pete *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Webby Vanderquack Cars *Lightning McQueen *Tow Mater *Cruz Ramirez 'Raven's Home' * Raven Baxter * Booker Baxter-Carter * Nia Baxter-Carter * Levi Grayson * Tess * Chelsea Grayson 'Andi Mack' * Andi Mack 'Fast Layne' * Layne 'Coop and Cami' * Coop and Cami 'Milo Murphy's Law' * Milo Murphy * Zach Underwood * Melissa Chase 'Big Hero 6' * Hiro Hamada * Baymax * GoGo Tomago * Honey Lemon * Wasabi * Fred 'Star vs. the Forces of Evil' * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Janna Ordonia * Kelly * Tom Lucitor * Pony Head 'Big City Greens' * Cricket Greene * Tilly Greene * Billy Greene * Grandma Greene 'Go Away, Unicorn!' * Alice and Unicorn 'Amphibia' * Anne Boochuny and Sprig 'The Owl House' * Luz * Eda+ * King+ 'Elena of Avalor' * Princess Elena * Princess Isabel * Naomi Turner * Mateo * Gabe * Esteban 'Sprucia and Gilli/Three Lionhearted Kats''' * Sprucia Wilds * Gilli Wilds * Isaak Wilds * Prince Charles * Prince Arthur * Princess Bridget * Lord Draven * Draven Jr. * Lady Twilight Teams # Mickey, Donald, and Goofy # Minnie, Daisy, and Webby # Goofy, Pete, and Scrooge # Huey, Dewey, and Louie # Lighting McQueen, Mater, and Cruz # Raven, Booker, and Nia # Levi, Chelsea, and Tess # Andi, Layne, and Coop and Cami # Milo, Zach, and Melissa # Hiro, Baymax, and GoGo Tomago # Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred # Star, Marco, and Janna # Kelly, Tom, and Pony Head # Cricket, Tilly, and Billy # Alice and Unicorn, Anne and Sprig, and Luz # Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, and Naomi Turner # Mateo, Gabe, and Esteban # Sprucia, Gilli, and Isaak # Prince Charles, Prince Arthur, and Princess Bridget # Lord Draven, Draven Jr., and Lady Twilight Stages * Mouseton * Duckberg * Radiator Springs * Zootopia * Corona * Avalor * San Fransokyo * Mewni * Amphibia * Big City * Petallia * Lord Draven's Castle Category:Disney Games Category:Nintendo Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Racing games Category:Racing video games Category:Racing Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disney Shows Category:2023 Category:2023 Games Category:2023 Video Games Category:Upcoming Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PS Vita Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Descendants Category:Tangled Category:Cars Category:Toy Story Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Sprucia and Gilli Category:Viola the Scandalous Pop Star Category:Frozen Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Moana Category:Three Lionhearted Kats Category:2020s Category:2020 video games Category:Raven's Home Category:Andi Mack Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Big City Greens